1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to securing structures for flexible printed circuits (FPC), and particularly to a securing structure for a FPC of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA) commonly includes electronic members such as cameras and keyboards which are electrically connected to a main board by using a FPC. The FPC includes a connector at end of the FPC. The main board includes a socket. The connector of FPC is electrically connected to the socket to electrically interconnect the FPC and the main board.
However, the connector may be disconnected from the socket when the portable electronic device falls from a high distance or is suddenly impacted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.